Adiós, amigo mío
by Stefy Abbott
Summary: Fueron los alumnos del Segundo Hokage cuando eran unos chiquillos, se encargaron de velar por el bien de Konoha... pero uno de ellos ha partido. Presento mi one-shot sobre Hiruzen, Koharu y Homura. REVIEWS POR FAVOR.


**Disclaimer:** Hiruzen Sarutobi, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado y todos los demás personajes de la serie de manga y anime _Naruto_ mencionados no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, quien los creó hace ya bastante tiempo.

**

* * *

**

**ADIÓS, AMIGO MÍO**

_Por Stefy Taijiya_

El terror se apoderó de Konoha. Ancianos, mujeres, niños y civiles que parecieran indefensos fueron ocultados del enemigo. Todos los demás ninjas disponibles acataron la orden de proteger a su aldea a como diera lugar.

En un escondite ubicado en lo alto del rostro de piedra del Nidaime, una mujer de la tercera edad contemplaba a duras penas la inmensidad de la catástrofe que devastaba el lugar. Oto y Suna se habían aliado para destruir a Konoha, y estaba claro que Orochimaru -uno de los Sannin- era el cerebro detrás de esa maniobra, o por lo menos era de esperarse.

El Sandaime luchaba contra ese demonio de piel pálida y ojos parecidos a los de una serpiente sobre el techo del estadio en donde se estaba celebrando la última etapa de los Exámenes Chuunin. La anciana, de nombre Koharu, se había quedado pasmada intentando observar esa cruenta batalla entre sensei y alumno, sin dar crédito a las artimañas que utilizaba el último.

—Ese desgraciado le ordenó a sus edecanes que levantaran esa barrera... no puedo ver lo que sucede dentro.

Era imposible saber quién estaba ganando, aunque Koharu sabía muy bien que la batalla no sería tan fácil para Hiruzen. Inclusive, le pareció muy arriesgada la decisión que el Hokage había tomado: cumplir su deber sin importarle si moría en el intento.

_—¡Homura, Koharu! ¡¡¡SERÉ EL SANDAIME HOKAGE!!!_ —les había dicho con emoción cuando sólo tenían unos trece o catorce años.

_—Sí, claro, un mocoso como tú no puede ser el próximo Hokage... ¿no lo habrás soñado, _

_Hiruzen?_ —sentenció la kunoichi de cabellos nochizos.

_—¡Es la verdad, Koharu-chan! ¡Tobirama-sensei me lo dijo!_

_—Ella tiene razón, todavía eres muy joven..._ —fue lo único que se dignó a decir el siempre reservado Homura.

_—¡No me importa lo que piensen! ¡Seré el pilar de Konoha y la protegeré mientras tenga alientos para seguir luchando!_

_—Lo que tú digas..._ —Koharu se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a Hizuren.

_—Y yo que pensaba nombrarlos mis consejeros cuando alcanzaran el grado de jounin..._ —dijo entre dientes y haciendo muecas en un repentino ataque de orgullo.

Cientos de recuerdos más reaparecieron en la memoria de aquella mujer. Había presenciado un sinnúmero de guerras, todas ellas crueles, algunas absurdas. ¿Hasta cuándo la ambición de unos pocos traería infortunios a los que no tenían nada que ver?

—¿Es eso un jutsu acuático? —preguntó Homura, que se encontraba al lado de ella.

—No puede ser... esa técnica tan poderosa sólo la podía utilizar el Nidaime...

No bien hubo terminado de decir esto, la técnica cesó. Durante algunos segundos todo parecía haberse calmado, pero de pronto, ambos mayores pudieron ver cómo una arboleda se alzaba dentro de la barrera purpúrea.

—Y ese jutsu es del Shodaime... —exclamó el hombre de anteojos.

—¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? ¿Orochimaru pudo...?

—Tal vez, Koharu... —respondió la pregunta inconclusa— Sabes muy bien que la maldad no conoce límites.

Cada que los minutos pasaban, los ataques se hacían más y más constantes. Una lucha con proporciones épicas continuaba su curso y sólo uno de los combatientes conservaría la vida. Homura intentaba parecer calmado, pero tenía la certeza de que su ex-camarada estaba a punto de irse a otro plano.

—Hiruzen es fuerte y vencerá —se mintió a sí mismo.

—Que el cielo escuche tus plegarias... —susurró la anciana, no muy convencida.

Koharu escudriñó los gestos de Homura en busca de algo que le revelara sus pensamientos, pero no tuvo éxitos. Él lo había dicho: _Hiruzen es fuerte y vencerá_. Después de todo, era el pilar de la aldea... si él desaparecía, durante algún tiempo la vulnerabilidad de Konoha sería el principal problema que tendrían que afrontar todos y cada uno de los shinobis y demás pobladores.

Los recuerdos seguían agolpándose en la mente de Koharu, uno de ellos diciéndole el excelente amigo que él había sido hasta el momento...

_—Koharu-chan, ¿por qué estás llorando?_ —preguntó un quinceañero de cabello castaño que tenía pintadas líneas negras saliendo del lacrimal.

_—Porque por más que lo intento... nunca he podido ascender a chuunin_ —lloriqueó a pesar de estar muy grande para eso— _¡A este paso nunca estaré a la altura de Homura-kun o de ti!_

_—Ah, es eso... _—dijo tranquilamente y con falsos aires de persona mayor— _No te preocupes, todavía está disponible el puesto de consejera. Tú sabes muy bien que los mocosos Hokage necesitan ayuda, ¿me entiendes?_

_—¡Gracias, Hiruzen-kun!_ —vociferó ella con lagrimitas en sus ojos— _¿Homura-kun también puede trabajar contigo?_

_—Vale, tú ganas... el amargado también será consejero_ —accedió Hiruzen, fingiendo fastidio por la idea— _Esto sólo lo hago porque es mi amigo y porque te gusta._

_—¡A mí no me gusta Homura-kun!_ —negó Koharu con sus mejillas encendidas, cosa que lo hizo más evidente.

_—En fin, coméntaselo después_ —interrumpió el muchacho al ver que tenía que volver a sus oficios de joven Hokage— _¡Y por favor, no vuelvas a llorar! ¡Yo sé que tú puedes ascender, Koharu-chan!_

Ese y otros miles de momentos salían a flote, casi como si le quisieran anunciar algo terrible. _"No, él no puede morir en manos de ese demonio"_, se repetía cada que la inseguridad consumía sus esperanzas.

Una enorme grieta apareció en el cercano rostro de piedra del Sandaime, haciendo que ambos consejeros se sobresaltaran. Él frunció el ceño y ella apretó sus puños a pesar de lo viejos que estaban sus huesos.

—Ha usado el sello con el que Yondaime encerró al Zorro en Uzumaki Naruto —dijo Homura cruzándose de brazos— Conociéndolo, quizás lo hizo para arrebatarle a Orochimaru sus técnicas.

—Hiruzen-kun, siempre tan recursivo... —comentó la mujer con nostalgia.

La poderosa barrera se deshizo de un momento a otro, y tal como había llegado, el Sannin ofidio desapareció. La Invasión había terminado, los nativos ya podían salir y empezar a reparar los desastres que se ocasionaron.

Homura y Koharu miraron el horizonte, en donde el Sol seguía resplandeciendo. Él decidió ir al estadio y ella lo siguió como siempre había hecho desde que tenía memoria.

Allí, en medio de un grupo de conmocionados jounin, Hiruzen Sarutobi yacía muerto. Koharu cubrió su boca, presa del horror.

—No, no es posible... —sollozó dejándose caer al suelo y apretando sus manos contra sus sienes.

—¡Tranquilízate, Koharu! —vociferó el otro anciano, bastante preocupado por la actitud de su compañera— ¡Desesperarse no va ayudar en nada!

La mujer no hizo caso y en cambio, descargó toda su angustia y dolor por medio del llanto. Homura la abrazó para consolarla, no pudiendo hacerlo del todo bien.

—Admito que Hiruzen no merecía esto... —suspiró— Aunque me atrevería a decir que murió dignamente: protegiendo a la aldea que tanto amaba.

—Debimos haber muerto nosotros, Homura —dijo Koharu fijando su vista en el cadáver— Después de todo, quienes han cometido más errores somos tú y yo...

El hombre de anteojos asintió ligeramente. En el fondo de su ser la tristeza se fundía con la impotencia, pero su sobriedad le impidió dar muestra de estos sentimientos.

—Tenemos que empezar a reparar los daños y hacer un funeral digno de todos los mártires que sacrificaron sus vidas en esta contienda —concluyó, ajustando sus lentes.

Koharu Utatane se alejó de aquella imagen, buscando refugio en su memoria, en donde su querido amigo viviría para siempre.

Observó los rostros Hokage y suspiró. Lo único que quería en esos momentos, era regresar en el tiempo y quedarse atrapada para siempre en su preadolescencia, en donde sólo era una gennin inexperta y era el miembro femenino del equipo de Tobirama Senju, el Nidaime Hokage.

En cambio, tenía que enfrentarse a un nuevo problema: buscar quién sería el Godaime Hokage.

Costaba creer que una persona tan generosa como Hiruzen Sarutobi había partido, pero lastimosamente era la realidad. Costaba creer que había perdido a su gran amigo del alma.

—Todos te extrañaremos... —fue lo último que dijo antes de levantar una nueva plegaria al cielo.

**FIN**


End file.
